Father's Day
by cw2k
Summary: Happy Father's Day. Chris celebrates his with a nice outing with Jade, but his Father's Day may be more than he can handle. ;)
1. Part 1

Father's Day

Part 1

It is morning in Los Angeles. Chris woke up to find a table in front of him. it was a breakfast plate with pancakes, bacon, sausage and orange juice. He also sees his loving wife Jade.

"Good morning, Chris."

"Morning, baby."

"Happy Father's Day, dad." Melody and Tanya entered the bedroom.

"Thank you, ladies."

Tanya lays next to him. "You and Jade should spend the day together."

"I agree. Eat your breakfast, dear."

After Chris ate, him and Jade went to the beach. They romantically kissed each other. After a few hours, they picked up lunch and went to the park. After they returned home, Chris celebrated Father's Day with the girls. Melody gave him a gift card. Tanya gave him a personal invitation to see Sindel in Edenia in the morning. It was the best Father's Day he ever had. At night, Chris was showering with Tanya.

"Did you enjoy father's day?'

"I did. Thank you."

Chris places Tanya on the wall and lip-lock her. He enters her. He suckled on her neck as he moved deep. He massaged her breasts, thighs, and her entire body. He pumped hard but not too hard. Tanya moaned as he picked up the pace. He remained deep into her u til he released himself in her. They finished showering and headed to bed. Jade awaited them, seeing her clung onto him. He was still inside her. He laid her down next to Jade. They kissed. Jade enticed him to join them. The Edenians did not hesitate to keep Chris from sleeping as they each took turns making his night a more pleasurable one.


	2. Part 2

Father's Day

Part 2

Jade and Tanya took Chris to Edenia to visit Queen Sindel.

"Morning, my dear. How was your first Father's day?"

"The best ever."

"Would you like to spend it with us?" asked Kitana.

Chris and the Edenians spend Father's Day in their spa. Sindel lip-locks him as Jade was giving him a blowjob. Tanya and Kitana were making out as well. Sindel stripped naked and took Chris into her vagina. She rode slowly as Jade had a strap-on and took Tanya from behind while Tanya was taking Kitana. They kissed each other as Sindel bounced on Chris. He touched her everywhere, her breasts, thighs and that ass. Sindel moaned but not too loud. Tanya and Kitana orgasmed. Chris's orgasm was rapidly approaching as well. He spilled his seed deep into Sindel. Jade finished cleaning up the dongs and slid it into Sindel's ass. Kitana and Tanya kissed all over Chris until Tanya got on top and took him in her. Kitana was behind massaging her breasts as Tanya bounced. He caressed her thighs as he rose up to kiss her. He suckled on her neck while holding her hips. Sindel and Jade were sharing the dong together. Chris shot his load into Tanya. Chris went to the restroom to wash his face when Kitana came up behind him. They kissed and Chris gently put her on the wall. They lip-lock as she wrapped her thighs around him. He enters her and thrusted slowly and deeply. He massaged her thighs as the sex got intense. He pumped but not too hard. He licked around her breasts and went faster. After 5 minutes, he took her from behind. He went faster and harder into Kitana. After 5 more minutes, he shot his load into her. Chris went to Jade's Chambers.

"You saved me for last?"

"I love you and your family, baby. When we get home..."

"Ours will be just as special. Good night my love."

"Good night, Jade."


	3. Part 3

Father's Day

Part 3

Chris and Jade returned home from Edenia. They spent the day with Melody, Tanya and Chris Jr. This Father's day weekend was the best he ever had but at nighttime, Jade wants to make it better.

"How does it feel to have a Father's day after so many years?"

"Wonderful."

They kiss and got naked. They lip-lock as Chris slid himself into Jade. He took it slow. After five minutes of hot lip-locking, Jade got on top with his hands roaming her body. She bounced. She moaned loud as he massaged her breasts, thighs and that ass. He made a smart move saving Jade for last and he was greatly rewarded for it. She bounced faster, forcing him to shoot his load into her.

"Jade, because of you, I now have a Father's day and it's the best ever."

"I'm really happy, Chris. All I wanted was to make you happy the way you made me happy."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, my sweet husband."


End file.
